Once upon a Vampire 2: Melody's Story
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: It's been 2 years since the events of Vampiress Gulag, and since thee Vampiress Gulag and Henry Mills became a couple. Now, comes the story of how Melody found her dream man. Only, that comes with...with a price. Will things ever be normal in Storybrooke? Probably not. Rated T for bad language ( some bad language ).
1. New Kid in Storybrooke

**New Kid in Storybrooke**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX

Melody sat under the cherry blossom tree, where she, Henry, and Rosalyn (before her mom told her not to hang out with her anymore) hung out, as tears fell down her face. It had been 2 years since the death of her best friend and his girlfriend. But the only difference now is that the village had been rebuilt, with the help of new villagers that roamed around, willing to help others in distress.

She let the tears just flow as she thought back to when she first met Henry, and then Rosalyn. It was sad really. Now she was down 2 friends, and the only other friends she had was a penguin, a walruce, and a merman. She wasn't exactly a normal princess, if you asked anyone there.

"Oh, Rosie...Henry...how I miss you both." She said before she hugged her knees closer to her chest and began crying into them.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" A voice spoke, making Melody look up with her tear stained eyes...as they widened at the sight of someone she hadn't seen in ages.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Rosalyn Gulag woke up to the sun shinning through the window that was behind her, making her smile. She sat up, got out of bed, and quickly got dressed in her black mini-skirt, that stopped just above the knees (maybe a little less), and a black shirt with a red shirt to go over it. She put on her black tights and red leather high-heeled boots, and then, her jewelery: a black chocker and two bronze chains (one shorter than the other). She then put on two bronze diamond shaped ear-rings into her ear, and a bronze bracelet on her left wrist. Oh, and don't forget the promise ring her boyfriend gave her. She placed that on her ring finger, that was on her left hand.

Once she was done, she heard someone coming upstairs, which made her look over, only to smile when she saw who she was hoping it was.

"Finally, you woke up. I thought you were going to sleep all day." Henry said with a smile as he walked closer to her.

"Well, technically I should be considering I am a vampire." Rosalyn retorted with a smile as well.

"But you're not fully one." Henry countered as he pulled her close to him, making it so that Rosalyn put her arms around his neck.

"No...not since you happened." Rosalyn said, still smiling before they shared a kiss.

It had been 2 years since everyone found out that Henry really was someone in the Enchanted Forest, and since Henry and Rosalyn became a couple. It had been peaceful since then, and everything was fine...well, how fine could something be when you lived in Storybrooke?

"Henry!?" Emma's voice called from downstairs, making Rosalyn and Henry pull away and walk downstairs together...after Rosalyn grabbed her purse.

When Emma saw Rosalyn, she kind of freaked almost. But at the same time, she was glad to see the young vampire. She had grown to love her like a daughter. Well, considering she didn't have much of a family anymore. So, the Charmings took her in basically. She lived on her own now, but she was always over at their place, so it's like she lived with them anyway.

"Hey mom." Henry said.

"Hey." Emma said. "And hey to you too, Rosalyn."

"Same to you, Emma." Rosalyn said before she whispered something in Henry's ear and walked off.

"Where is she going?"

"To the bathroom. She just woke up." Henry answered as he sat down with a bowl and began to pour cereal into it.

Emma nodded before sitting down with Henry and just looked at him. This made Henry a little uneasy. What was his mom about to ask?

"What?"

"Why was she here throughout the night?"

"Mom...!"

"Henry, I'm serious! You're too young!"

"She was just going to stay the night since her place is far away and it was getting late! And somehow, one thing lead to another and..."

"Wow, kiddo." Emma looked up and saw Rosalyn walking back towards them, with a smile on her face. She always had a smile now-a-days. Ever since she started dating Henry, she's always been happy.

"What were you guys talking about?" Rosalyn asked as she sat down next to Henry.

"Nothing!" Henry and Emma said at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Melody was sitting on a bench by herself outside Granny's, smiling away. Everything to her has went back to normal in those 2 years that had been crazy. She never thought she could be more happy than she already was. But still, she sort of envied Henry and Rosalyn's relationship. She made a wish on her 15th birthday back in the Enchanted Forest to meet a nice prince, and be like her two best friends. But it had never come true...yet.

Melody looked up at the sky, and thought back to when she was living in the castle on land, and visiting her grandfather since she could with her necklace that Rosalyn gave her. Those were the memories she would never forget.

After a while, she heard boxes being moved, making her look over and see the apartment building straight ahead, with a moving van in front. That was when she noticed a pale skinned boy (not extremely pale) with brown hair and ocean green eyes.

He was wearing a black t-shirt that looked like what her father would wear, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He had one tattoo that she noticed when his sleeve rolled up a little bit. She couldn't tell what it was, but if she had to guess, it was probably a seashell. To be more specific, it looked like Melody's necklaces. It was that design of a seashell, is what she thought it could have been.

 _Nice tattoo!_ She thought before she stood up and walked up to him from behind. "Hi!" Melody said, as the young boy of 18 looked away from his box and right at her.

And the moment he saw her, was when his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes, a beautiful ocean blue, and her hair as black as night. She was beautiful in his eyes.

"Hi." He said as he slowly stood up straight to greet her more properly.

"I'm Melody. Who are you?"

"Kai, Kai Newborn." He answered as they shook hands.

"You the new kid in Storybrooke, aren't you?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Kai answered.

"Well then, welcome to Storybrooke!"

"Thanks."

"Melody!" A voice spoke up from behind Melody, making her and Kai look over to see Rosalyn and Henry walking towards them.

"Rosie!" Melody yelled back to her best friend as Rosalyn hugged her with such force that she almost fell over.

"Kai?" Henry's voice spoke up, sounding really shocked.

"Henry?" Kai stated back, sounding as shocked as Henry.

"What are you doing here?!" Both boys asked at the same time.

"Henry, babe, you know this boy?" Rosalyn asked.

"Yeah..." Henry began.

"I-I wasn't expecting this surprise." Kai said.

"Same here." Henry said as he placed an arm around Rosalyn. "Kai, this is my girlfriend, Rosalyn Gulag."

"Gulag? I heard that name before in a legend." Kai stated as he shook hands with Rosalyn.

"Nice to meet you." Rosalyn said, with an opened mouth grin. Melody saw the slight glint of her friend's fangs and nudged her elbow, making Rosalyn realize what was going on and closed her mouth. "Hey, I'm about to perform over there at Granny's. Why don't you come?"

"You know, after the unpacking I have done so far, it would be nice to relax for a little bit." Kai replied before walking towards the restaurant across the street with his new friends.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey everyone...IT'S HERE! The sequel you've all been waiting for. Sorry it took so long. I just wanted to get the story just right before I decided to publish this first chapter. And I know I don't normally "hint" at, you know what, but it just happened that way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Once upon a Vampire 2: Melody's Story. See you guys in the next chapter. Ba-bye!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	2. Daughter of a Sea Witch

**The Daughter of a Sea Witch**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX

"You...you came." Melody said as she stood up quickly and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry about Henry, Mel." The man said, as water dripped onto Melody's hand from his hair, making her pull away quickly and dry it off. "Sorry. I just got out of the ocean and heard what happened from your mom."

"It's alright. I haven't seen you since before all hell broke loose." Melody declared before she could feel her fin getting ready to pop. She didn't dry her hand off in time. "And, I think we should head back to the ocean. My fin is about to appear." She then began to run to the ocean with the boy following behind her.

Melody kicked her shoes off by the front door of her castle and dove into the ocean, right as her fin appeared where her legs were, and her lime green dress/gown materialized into a lime green seashell bra. She took her hair out of it's ponytail and just swam around all happy that she was in her element again. Maybe this was all she needed: a break from the humans.

The man dove into the ocean afterwards, making his ocean blue fin materialize where his legs were, before swimming towards Melody who decided to lay on an under sea rock. She looked up at the water above her, with a look of content on her face.

"Can you explain to me how you are able to do this again?" He asked as he picked an under sea flower and placed it in her hair.

Melody grinned as she sat up and took the flower from her hair and sniffed it. "An old friend gave me the ability to. But...she died 2 years ago."

"She...I thought it was a he."

"Henry doesn't have magic...but this friend, she did." Melody began as she touched the necklace that Rosalyn gave her for her birthday 2 years ago as the memories of her entered her brain again. "She was misunderstood. I wish I could have changed everyone's mind about her."

"Wait...this friend...she wasn't..."

"She was." Melody answered the unfinished question.

"Did she bite you!?"

"She wasn't like that! She was kind...and caring."

"But she was his daughter!"

"I know that now! But she and Henry fell in love!"

"Wait...did she..."

"She bit him...but accidentally, on his lip."

"That's why he died...he was discovered."

"Exactly. And when Rosie saw he died, she went crazy! She...she even killed herself just to be with him."

"Mel..." The man sighed as he took her hand into his, making her look up at him from the flower. "...if you need a friend to talk to, I'm only a swim away. Remember that."

Melody grinned at him as she squeezed his hand, and before saying: "Thank you...Kai."

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Rosalyn went up onto the stage, with an extra big smile on her face. Kai thought it was just because she was happy to be up onstage, but Melody elbowed Henry, making him look at her.

"Why is Rosalyn so happy today?" She asked him.

"I don't know. She's been smiling like that all morning." Henry answered.

"She's always happy...but never this happy." Melody added as she looked back up at Rosalyn, just as the music started to play.

 **(SONG: "Wonderland" – Natalie Kills)**

As the music started, everyone in the restaurant started getting into the music, and so was Rosalyn, who slowly walked up to the microphone.

 _I'm not Snow White/but I'm lost inside this forest/I'm not Red Riding Hood/but I think the wolves have got me/don't want those stillettos/I'm not/not Cinderella/I don't need a knight/so baby take off all your armor/you be the beast/and I'll be the beauty, beauty/who needs true love/as long as you love me truly/I want it all/but I want you more/will you wake me up, boy/if I bite your poisoned apple._

 _I don't believe in fairytales (no, no, no) (x3) but I believe in you and me/take me to wonderland/take me to/take me to/take me to wonderland/take me to/take me to/take me to wonderland/wonderland/wonderland._

 _When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night/my dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide/don't lock me in your tower/show me your magic powers/I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger/I want the love/the money/and the perfect ending/you want the same as I-I/so stop pretending/I wanna show you how/good we cane be together/I wanna love you through the night/I'll be your sweet disaster._

 _I don't believe in fairytales (no, no, no) (x3) but I believe in you and me/take me to wonderland/take me to/take me to/take me to wonderland/take me to/take me to/take me to wonderland/wonderland/wonderland._

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa (x3) I believe in you and me..._

 _I don't believe in fairytales (no, no, no) (x3) but I believe in you and me/take me to wonderland/take me to/take me to/take me to wonderland/take me to/take me to/take me to/but I believe in you and me/take me to wonderland/take me to wonderland/take me to/take me to/take me to wonderland/take me to wonderland/take me to wonderland/take me to/take me to/take me to wonderland/take me to wonderland/take me to wonderland._

 **(End of song)**

Once the song was over, everyone went wild with applauds and gave her a standing ovation. Rosalyn curtsied a little, before hearing loud claps over everyone else, making her look up and see a young girl in the door way, as everyone else stopped and looked as well at the girl who was still clapping.

"Nice job, Miss Gulag. But, there's just one thing missing." The girl said as she slowly walked into the restaurant. "What could that be? Oh, yeah...talent."

"Who are you?!" Rosalyn yelled as she was about to create a ball of pure darkness in her hand when...

"I wouldn't do that, dearie." The girl said as she created a dagger out of nothing and put it on Henry's back. "Or you'll lose someone you care about."

"I'll repeat my girlfriend's question: who are you?" Henry asked, sort of scared, but for Rosalyn's sake, he stayed brave.

"Oh, well, I'm not surprised that you don't know, same for you Vampiress Gulag. But..."

"You can't be here, Vivien." Melody's voice spoke up, making everyone look at her and Kai.

The girl, now known as Vivien, looked at Melody and then smirked evilly as she moved the dagger off of Henry's back and walked towards her. "Melody, sweetie, it's nice too see you."

"I'm sure the feeling would be mutual if I was a dark person." Melody stated.

"Oh, please, don't be like that. Your mother should be happy to see me."

"She's not dark like you. And at least I have my mother, because your mother is in ice at the bottom of the ocean thanks to my grandfather!"

"Oh, that's just water under the bridge." Vivien began. "Or...it's blood." She then plunged the dagger towards Melody who used her water ability to swipe it away, making it fly through the sky and land in the wall behind Rosalyn.

"Nice try, squid."

"Squid? That's a new one." Vivien exclaimed.

"Vivien!" A voice spoke up, making everyone look over at someone, but Melody just turned around slightly, only to see Kai giving the young octopus the evil eye. "You should go."

"Kai...you look great. Like you just got out of the ocean. And you're right, I should be heading out. But heed my warning...I don't give up easily." Vivien declared before laughing evilly and disappearing in a pile of purple smoke.

Melody watched as Vivien disappeared, and just slowly sat on a chair behind her, as Kai put a hand on her back. "How is she here?" She finally said as she sighed with sadness.

Rosalyn watched her friend and boyfriend from the stage as she touched her stomach. "Will things ever be normal?" She said to herself, as her eyes glowed red and then back to blue.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. I was kind of in hurry to write it because my laptop kept asking me if I wanted to restart, and I needed to get this done before it did. So, here ya go!**

 **Thanks for reading and God bless!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	3. How Melody knows Vivien

**How Melody knows Vivien**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX

Melody swam all the way to Atlantica, to visit her aunts and uncles, and her grandfather. She felt like she needed to clear her head from the 2 years of being alone, and what better way then to visit her mother's home, with Kai following her, and hanging out with her underwater family.

"So, does your family know you're gonna show up?" Kai asked as he began to swim backwards.

"Of course. They always expect me to visit at around this time." Melody answered before she stopped and gasped, making Kai spin around, only to see Atlantica citizens getting terrorized and swimming away.

Melody swam as fast as she could towards her mother's home, and stopped when she saw a young looking octopus, laughing like a maniac as her seashell necklace glowed brightly. Melody noticed the seashell, and new right away who she was.

"No..." She began, which made the young octopus look over and stop her powers from ruining the kingdom as she grinned wickedly at Melody.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" The octopus asked as she swam up to Melody. "You look like Queen Ariel."

"Well, I should...I am her daughter after all." Melody answered, not showing a single ounce of fear on her face or in her voice.

"Well, isn't that exciting!" The girl said as she laughed evilly again.

"I didn't think she had a daughter." Melody declaired, which made the young octopus look at Melody again, and grin.

"Why of course she did! Morgana didn't feel like waiting forever for you to turn 12. So, she had me." The girl said.

"Oh, and what is your name?" Kai asked as he grabbed a sword from near by.

The girl looked at him, and immediately almost felt like leaving. But she sucked it up and grinned. "The name...is Vivien. And believe little princess of land and sea, I can't be stopped. So therefore, I can make your life, a living hell."

"News flash lady, my life is already a living hell! Losing my only human friend and one immortal friend 2 years ago can really take a hold of someone and won't let go." Melody countered.

"Oh, yes...that young prince and vampiress." Vivien began. "Well, looks can be decieving, dearie!" Vivien stated before she disappeared in black smoke.

"What...what did she mean by that?" Kai asked.

"I-I don't know...but I'm gonna find out."

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Melody just sat there in a booth, looking completely terrified while Kai just comforted her. And as Rosalyn and Henry stayed by the bar area.

"Do you think Melody will be okay? I mean, an old enemy from the Enchanted Forest came back! How that is possible is beyond me." Rosalyn asked.

"She should be. I wouldn't think anything of it." Henry stated as he handed his girlfriend a drink. But she pushed it back and just took a sip of her water. Henry saw this and just shrugged it off as he took a swig of his drink.

Rosalyn grinned slightly before she decided to head out. "Well, I best be going. I have a doctors appointment today and do NOT want to be late. See ya tonight." She said before kissing Henry's cheek and leaving.

Once Rosalyn was outside, she grabbed her stomach and leaned up against the wall. She looked up at the sky and sighed. "Mother...what do I do?" She said before she took a deep breathe, and walked to the hospital.

Henry walked up to Melody and Kai, and sat across from them in the booth. "You okay, Mel?" He asked, making Melody look up from her head being put down, with a look of depression on her face.

"She was not supposed to be here!" Melody said.

"I take it you know her from somewhere." Kai stated.

"Yeah." Melody answered back, as she put her head back down with a plop.

"Kai...?" Henry began, making Kai look over at him. "...you remembered me."

"Yeah, so?" Kai stated.

"So, the only time we knew each other, was in the Enchanted Forest." And with Henry making that point, Kai sighed. He was made. "You remember everything, don't you?"

"Well, yeah! Why do you think I was shocked when I saw you here?! You are supposed to be dead, along with Rosalyn!" Kai responded.

"Yeah, well we aren't now, so don't worry about it." Henry stated, before he began to think back to the Enchanted Forest.

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX

He ran through the woods. He was trying to get away from someone chasing him, but he didn't expect them to have such incredible speed.

He ran as fast as he could, until he tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. He turned around and saw the silhouette of a man standing five feet from him. The man started walking towards the guy who tripped and when he reached them, he bent down, and held out his hand.

"Sorry for scaring you." He said, making the man on the ground look up and see that the man helping him was a young boy with brown hair and redish brown eyes. "I didn't mean to."

The man was hesitant for a while before taking the young man's hand and being pulled up. "It's fine. Who are you anyway? You look familiar."

The young boy sighed sadly before looking up at the older man. "I'm just a boy, who has a wife waiting for him at home. I'll see ya around." He said before running off at full speed home.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Rosalyn sat there in the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come in as she sat in a chair. She kept thinking of how she'd handle the news. As a vampire, she wasn't gonna die from this, but she had to know why this was happening to her.

After a while, the doctor came in, with the news of her condition.

"Well? What's wrong with me? My stomach is hurting, and has been since after my performance at Granny's." Rosalyn stated.

"The tests you had taken came back negative of any kind of cancer, so you are fine." The doctor said.

"Then, why am I feeling this pain?"

"Rosie, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna say it." The doctor began, making Rosalyn listen intently. "You're pregnant."

Rosalyn's eyes almost fell out of her face when she heard this, and her mouth opened slightly in shock. "I'm...what?"

"I suggest you tell your boyfriend this. Maybe it's..."

"No, it would be his. And I can't tell Henry. His moms would kill him if they found out!"

"I'm sorry this is happening." The doctor said.

"Don't be. I'm happy it is, but...I'm only 16. I haven't even stopped aging yet." Rosalyn stated in reply.

"I'm sorry. I would like to see you come in for an altra-sound, just to see if..."

"It's coming along okay. I got it. I'll be here, thanks." Rosalyn finished for him before grabbing her purse and jacket, and leaving the hospital. Once she was outside, she began to walk home.

She walked in silence as she thought of different ways Henry would find out about this, and different ways for her to tell him. None of them ending nicely. "What am I gonna do? How will I tell Henry?" She asked herself before walking through the front door of her house, and closing the door behind her. She then walked over to her laptop and started searching up baby names.

She scrolled through a bunch of them, until it occurred to her she didn't know the gender yet. So, she decided that if it was a boy, she'd name it after her grandfather on her mother's side, Vladimir. And if it was a girl, she'd name it Zelda, just because she liked that name.

" _ **Rosie, I want you to promise me something."**_ Her mother's voice rang through her head.

" _ **Yeah, mom?"**_ 12 year old Rosalyn's voice spoke back.

" _ **Promise me that you will wait for marriage before doing what you learned in your Health lesson the other day. Because I don't want to be a grandmother too soon."**_

" _ **Yes, mom. I promise."**_

"I'm sorry, mother." Rosalyn said with a tear falling down her cheek.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I normally don't write stuff like this unless the two characters are married, but for some reason, I couldn't resist doing that for this story.**

 **And I know the title says "Melody's Story", but I will still be putting in things that will make it also be about Henry and Rosalyn's relationship as well. So you guys will know what will happen in the 3** **rd** **one of this (if you guys like this one as much as the first one).**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Ba-bye!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


End file.
